richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette and Geoff
.]]The relationship between Bridgette and Geoff is one of the more popular of the Total Drama franchise. It plays up the concept of the cool boy having to go through embarrassing situations before winning the attraction of the girl he likes. Once they become a couple, they are practically inseparable to the point that it annoys some of the others. Nevertheless, it is a relationship that is well liked for pairing two personalities that were compatible. Overview Total Drama Island Geoff was instantly attracted to Bridgette the minute she arrived on Total Drama Island. While Bridgette was a likeable person and got along with just about everyone, she wasn't exactly willing to commit to a relationship just yet. Not one to be deterred, Geoff began making attempts to woo Bridgette. Unfortunately, he was initially met with some disastrous results that even he regretted having made in the first place. Chief among these failures included his poor choice of words. When the campers were tasked in a challenge that had them camping in the forest, Geoff made the infamous comment that she pitches a tent like a guy. In another instance when they were to cook a four-course meal for host Chris McLean, he made the ill-advised comparison of her to his friend Evan's "really hot mom." He was fortunately pulled away by DJ before he could embarrass himself any further. Nevertheless, Geoff's attempts were indeed flattering to Bridgette. While she found a heart-shaped change bowl he made for her incredibly corny and gag-inducing, she appeared rather touched by his personality and commitment. So she decided to keep it rather than throw it out after accidentally breaking it. Geoff would also willingly throw himself into harm's way for her, be it eating food she prepared from the poisonous Fugu Blowfish or taking her spot during a challenge of having to withstand dangerous situations under a specific time limit when a tasked as picked for her in spite by Eva. However, as their time on the show progressed, it was becoming apparent to the other guys that she was one of the strongest girls left in the competition. When an opportunity arose, they all agreed to vote her off. Geoff tried to take them out of it, but was instead pressured into following suit. As Bridgette was leaving, Geoff would claim that he didn't vote for her as a means of impressing her. Though she figured he was merely trying to save face to her, she was nonetheless touched and they finally kissed when they reunited at Playa Des Losers following his later elimination. In-Between Though the two did not live too far apart, it was enough to make Geoff pine for her after the show ended. While he continued to throw parties as usual, it wasn't as fun without Bridgette around. Bridgette, meanwhile, was met with a bombardment of interest from her friends and even her own mother about having hooked up with Geoff. It was reaching a point where she went out surfing more constantly than ever just so should could get away from everyone. Geoff finally saw a great opportunity to reunite with Bridgette when the beach he lived nearby was hosting a surf contest. He immediately sent her the invite, offering to let her crash at his place during the event, and she accepted. While she did compete, Bridgette spent most her time locking lips with Geoff. It was three days later that they got the call that they were to return to the show. Since they would be going together, they didn't mind too much. Total Drama Academy: Year One As would be expected, Bridgette and Geoff spent a great deal of their time at Richmore Academy engaging in a seemingly never-ending game of tonsil hockey. While it rolled some eyes, the others couldn't help but smirk at the obvious happiness the two were having with each other. If they weren't kissing in his room, they were kissing in her room. If they weren't kissing in Casa Loma, they would be kissing in the Marshmallow. There was no place at Riker Hall where they wouldn't kiss. Despite the abundant public display of affection, Bridgette did feel a little uneasy about showing off too much of their passionate behavior. This was quite apparent during one Friday Challenge Night when they competed in Torture Chamber of Love, meaning chances were good they would be forced to go into detail of their love making. It did not help that the questions were asked by someone who would be so blunt about it as Izzy. Trivia *In the Torture Chamber of Love, Bridgette successfully answered nine out of ten questions without lying, earning the pair 17 points. *This is one of two couples to be in the same class together. **Oddly, both couples are in the Others class. ***In addition, both couples, as well as a third have both members compete in Return to Total Drama Island. **This is the only couple that has both members on the same team as well as in the same class. *Both were eliminated in Round Two of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. *They are the last couple to be separated on Total Drama Island, not counting Izzy and Owen, since the former has been eliminated, and yet returned, prior. *This couple shares several similarities with the relationship between Courtney and Duncan. **Both are the only two couples to have both members on the Killer Bass. **Both are the only two couples where both members have interactions with everyone. ***In addition, this is the only couple where both members are friends with almost everyone. Category:Relationships Category:Interaction